


SONGVIDEO: Two Sides to Every Story

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy and misunderstandings between Jim and Blair. A slash songvideo set to Chris de Burgh's "Two Sides to Every Story". Made as part of the 2005 Katrina Auction. Thanks to Arianna and StarWatcher for their generous contributions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Two Sides to Every Story

[Two Sides to Every Story - A slash Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Two_Sides_to_Every_Story_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Two Sides to Every Story, by Chris de Burgh**

_I really love it when you say to me  
that I'm the one who makes you strong.  
When we're together we are so complete,  
you say here's where you belong._

_But when you dance,  
oh how you dance tonight,  
with every man in sight,  
seduction pouring from your eyes_

_Two sides to every story,  
we're standing world's apart,  
how can you say you love me,  
when you keep playing with my heart?_

_I really love it when you hold me tight  
and you tell me that I'm the best!  
The way you touch me, and the way you kiss,  
and the thrill of your caress._

_But when you smile,  
you smile at every girl  
like you're the greatest lover in the world,  
you should keep your feelings to yourself_

_Two sides to every story,  
we're standing worlds apart,  
How can you say you love me  
when you keep playing with my heart?_

_You dance with any man.  
What about you, going like a hurricane!  
That's not true! There's nothing to explain.  
Well there you go again!  
You're always trying to get the last word!_

_Two sides to every story,  
we're standing worlds apart,  
How can you say you love me  
when you keep playing with my heart?_

_Maybe I flirt a little too much.  
And I just love to dance!  
Let me say it loud and clear:  
I want you!  
I want you too!  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
